Mucha Lucha
Mucha Lucha is the show about 3 protagonists who is still look like a kid but still small. Team Mucha Lucha 'Rikochet' Rikochet is an ambitious 10-year-old student at the school of Lucha Libre who strives to be the greatest luchador of all time (aka Luchador Supreme). His signature moves include the "Pulverizing Pinball", in which he turns into a giant pinball following a brief and melodramatic routine, and the "Spinning Top" in which he transforms into a giant spinning top. His greatest role model is "El Rey", and his father is a famous wrestler called "Lone Star". His catchphrase is "Ay basura" (which literally means "Oh Trash" in English) whenever he finds himself in a bad situation. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in the first two seasons and Jason Marsden in the third season. 'Buena Girl' Buena Girl is a 9-year-old and the most knowledgeable among El tres Mascaritas. She lives by every rule of The Code of Masked Wrestling, which she uses as guidelines for the Mascaritas' actions and behavior. She has a by the book personality, which often causes friction between her and her friends. Her signature move is the "Buena Bulldozer Of Truth", where she transforms into a bulldozer. It is hinted that she has a crush on Rikochet. She is often shown to be a descendant of the Slamazons, an ancient tribe of female masked wrestlers (Play on the Amazons). Normally, Buena Girl remarks, "It's not right!" when something goes against the Code of Masked Wrestling or anything outside the rules. She also alternates the Spanish buena in place of its English counterpart, good in some sentences. Her parents "Buena Mom" and "Buena Dad" are very cheery. She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks. 'The Flea' The Flea is the 8-year-old filthy boy. He has a certain disregard for personal hygiene and usually has no problem with breaking the rules, unlike his friends. He also almost always refers to himself in the third person (though he has occasionally said "I", "me", "mine", or "my" at times). The Flea's signature move is the "trashcan of terror" in which he turns into a trashcan. Most of his moves involve farting or are dirt themed. It was revealed in three episodes that The Flea's costume is actually white, but it has turned brown because he never cleans it and prefers it unclean. If he is to eat something "pure and clean" he is transformed into his own opposite, Bueno flea. He is shown to be no match for his little sister Pulgita but she still has a close bond with The Flea. He is normally the cause or victim of some of the strangest and supernatural events such as "The evil masked toilet" and his unwashed hands causing an invasion of evil donuts. He is often mistaken for a very weak student, but if The Flea is actually brave enough, to rival Rikochet. His teeth are sometimes rendered as Donkey teeth. Sometimes when the Flea is in trouble or is being knocked a far distance he normally yells "zapatos de rata" which literally means "shoes of rat" or "rat shoes". His parents run the "Slammin' Donuts" donut shop. He is voiced by Candi Milo. Category:American Cartoon Category:Warner Bros Category:Cartoon Network Category:Rated G Category:2002 series debut Category:Action Heroes